TMI, Too Much Information!
by mystic night92
Summary: Instead of meeting at Pandemonium, they meet at school. Instead of standing for The Mortal Instruments, TMI stands for Too Much Information. Instead of this, that will happen. But what is this, and what is that? Slightly AU
1. Introductions

**A/N: HI! Thanks for reading this, in the first place. This is my second TMI fanfic and I intend it to be much better than the other one. This is dedicated to my bestest friend Ariel for giving me the idea for this in the first place. Ariel, I know you're reading this so I just want to say thanks! I luv you for telling me about this website! :)**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Three lithe figures, cloaked in darkness, lurk their way down the alleys of New York City. Far away, it looks like the teenagers are just walkers, nothing more. But closely, you will see them with weapons. Blades, maces, whips, and more. Why? You'll see.

The three teens make their way down another alley. If they paid more attention behind them, they would see the flash of red hair, a girl carrying art supplies. She hides behind a pillar, watching them. Watching them stalk forward and nudge, something.

She sees them raise their weapons and beat an innocent teenager, hiding behind a pile of trash. They drag him out, beat him. Beat him again, and again, until, nothing. The teenager on the ground stops moving, and the girl can tell he is dead, dead with blood on him.

But his blood is strange. What is that color? It is black blood, not red blood. The girl blames it on the darkness of the alley. She turns and leaves in disgust, and horror.

But before she leaves, she sees a quick glance of icy blue eyes.

And the icy blue eyes see her. They meet her green irises. But the girl is gone, faster than the wind. And she is running, running to home, through the door into her room, and into bed.

The ice blue eyes slide their way back to the other two. And their owner speaks.

"Jace, Alec, did you see that?" The speaker is another girl. This time with black hair, falling down to her waist. She holds a golden whip, which she now curls around her wrist.

"See what, Izzy?" A boy this time, replies. He replies in a curt voice, annoyance pushing in. You can tell he is arrogant, his posture, his eyes. His hair is golden, his eyes golden as well. A piece of the sun, one might say. He carries many blades, which he has now put away, concealed.

"Jace! You don't have to be so harsh. Isabelle's probably hallucinating right now. After all, she did get some ichor on her." The other boy, obviously Alec, stares pointedly at the one called Jace. He moves to the girl, a stick-like object in his hand.

The girl, Isabelle, glares at Jace. Then, she looks down to see Alec make the familiar _iratze _bloom up on her skin.

"So what did you see, Izzy?" Alec stares at her after stepping away from finishing his job.

"Right. Um, I saw a girl. I don't know why she's so special. But, she could see us. I could tell. But, she was a _mundie._ That I could tell, too." Isabelle shakes her head in disgust of thinking about the girl again.

"A mundie? You certain? Hm, and she could see us." Alec stares at Isabelle for confirmation, which she gives with a furious shake of her head.

"Interesting." A whisper is all that comes out of Jace's mouth.

A few minutes later, the figures are stalking away again. The only proof of their arrival and departure being the carcass of the poor boy they beat. But if you waited, just waited a bit longer, you would've seen the impossible happen.

The boy… disappeared.

**A/N: So how was it? You can tell me by pressing that little blue button down there. Please? I'd update faster if you did. And I'd be so happy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMI! ALL THE CREDITS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE!**


	2. Dreaming?

**A/N: Second Chapter! Woohoo! Remember to review people!**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE! I DO NOT OWN TMI IN ANY WAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dreaming?**

**Clary's POV**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

I groan as I turn off my alarm. I really need to get a new one, I hate that buzzing sound. I turn over in my bed to look at the time. Maybe I can sleep in for a few more minutes, before getting ready for the first day of school.

Oh, wait. Here are some things you should know. My name's Clarissa Fray. But everyone calls me Clary. I'm 15, and I'm a sophomore in high school. I love drawing, track and field, and the occasional gymnastics and swimming.

My mom's Jocelyn Fray, a renowned artist whose artwork is displayed everywhere in the world. Right now, she's in Paris for an art competition. My father died when my brother was two and before I was even born so I don't even know his name. My mom remarried to her childhood friend, Luke Garroway, a few months ago so he lives with us now. He runs a bookstore in the middle of New York City, which is where we live. My brother, Jonathon, is 19 and he just left for college last year. This is the first time going to school without him. Simon Lewis is my best friend who is yes, a guy, and no, not my boyfriend. That's basically all you need to know.

I turn over and see the time; _7:48. _

I jerk up and out of my bed. I have less than 20 minutes to get ready and go to school. I rush down the stairs and see that Luke already left for work with a note on the table.

_Clary, _

_I'm off to work. If you need anything, you know to call me. There's breakfast on the counter. Have a good first day of school!_

_-Luke_

I ran to the counter to see the usual breakfast of buttered toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage. I grabbed the plate and ate as I rushed to my closet. What should I wear?

Finally, I decided on a green babydoll with ruffles and a bow on top. I threw on my favorite pair of denim shorts, clasped on a green clover necklace for good luck, and slipped into some grey ballet flats. I took the last gulps of my breakfast and went to my bathroom to brush my teeth, and go to the toilet. I ran down the stairs, put the plate in the sink, grabbed my white Juicy Couture bag containing my art supplies, track suit, swim suit, gym leotard, and everything needed for the first day of school. Then, I ran to school with 4 minutes to spare.

I attend Shadow County High School. I have no idea how they came up with the name, but it's weird. I rush into the gates, slam into the halls with the lockers and go to my locker from last year, with my schedule taped on it. I quickly do open the lock and stuff in all my sport suits in. I won't be needing them until after school. I close my locker and turn to search the halls.

"Clary!" I turn around to see Maia come to me. Maia and I have been friends ever since 2nd grade. Our lockers are right next to each other but we don't have any classes together.

"Hey Maia! How was summer?" Just when I finish speaking, the bell rings, signaling class.

Maia looks at me to say that she'll talk at lunch. I smile at her as reassurance then rip my schedule down. My first class is … calculus. I groan. I hate math… a lot. But, it's right near the lockers.

I grab my bag from the ground and run through the hall to get to math. I didn't want to be late for the first day of school. I was almost to the door, just a bit closer. I don't know why I did it, but in the next gap for another hallway, I tilted my head, and saw Principal Herondale. Actually, she likes being called _Headmistress _Herondale, says it's more classy than principal. And she saw me.

She waved me over and I groaned inwardly. Being called to her on the first day of school is _not _any fun. What did I do now?

"Miss Fray, I'd like you to meet our new exchange student from Raziel Academy, Isabelle Lightwood." Headmistress stopped talking as I thought.

Exchange student from Raziel Academy, one of the best schools in this _country. _And then, to move to here, Shadow County, a mediocre school in the middle of NYC, well, you had to have done something _bad. _What'd she do, kill somebody?

I turned my attention back to the headmistress as she gestured to a _tall _girl with long black hair, and the girl turned around.

I was staring. Back into those icy blue eyes I saw yesterday.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Please, please review if you want to know what happens next. If you review, you can also get a preview of the outfits from this chapter, and if you answer one, two, or all the questions, you can get a preview of the next chapter. So please review!**

**Questions:**

**1) How do you like the story so far?  
2) What do you think will happen?  
3) What do you want to happen?**

**So remember, review on something other than the questions and you get the outfits. Answer one question, you get a small preview. Answer two, middle preview. Answer three, big preview. Answer all three and review on something other than the questions, you get the outfits, and the big preview!**


	3. Observations

**Chapter 3: Observations**

**Isabelle's POV**

It's that girl! That weird little mundane. At least, I think it is. She is the same height, with the same hair, with the same... eye color.

Eye color is the biggest proof on someone. Take me for example. I have charcoal eyes but I usually wear blue eye contacts that match exactly with my brother's, Alec's. Why? So people can actually tell we're related. Also because Hodge gave us a whole rant on disguises once. We never wanted to hear that again, so I make sure to wear my contacts.

Should I explain who I am? Nah, you can figure it yourselves. But FYI, as you can already probably tell, I'm a total bitch... and proud of it. I guess you could call me a slut, but that is going to an extreme. Only Alec and Jace can do that, and even they get their asses kicked anytime they use that word against me. Oh, and you'll just have to see who Alec and Jace are by yourselves. But anyways...

Anyways, this principal, sorry, headmistress, has been totally boring me out. She was talking about our whole reputation and everything.

Dear Angel, the only reason I even came here is because of some goddamn mission that Mom and Dad were "given" to by the Angel saying we had to come here. What for? There's nothing here but crap. The school's terrible looking and the guys aren't even hot. Not by a chance. At least, not like Meliorn, anyways.

Here, we have to hide. At Raziel, it was a school filled with Shadowhunters. Hell, it was a school _for_ Shadowhunters. Like a boarding school instead of an Institute for us teens.

I was so bored, and then I saw that girl... again.

**Clary POV**

Those blue eyes. Why do they creep me out so much? They complimented her hair really nice, but they give me the goose bumps. NO eyes have ever done that to me.

Clary? CLARY! Get yourself together. A part of my brain started saying something, but another shut it off.  
Clary! Oh well, might as well get it over with. Even though you know those eyes, doesn't mean they know you.  
Oh yes, they do know Clary. Very well, actually.  
Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to help Clary?

UGH! It was like having those movies play out in real life. You know, the one where a devil and an angel are on your shoulders? And they keep talking to you. That's how I felt like now.

But, I looked over at the girl, just to see if she was one of those tough girls, nerds, or sluts. So, I looked away from her eyes...and stared.

I thought my sense of fashion was pretty good, but this girl looked like a _supermodel_! She was wearing a layered floral cami babydoll from American Eagle which I myself just happened to see in the mall just last week. She was also wearing the same exact shorts as me! Her shoes were to die for. Literally. She was wearing long black Zephir high heel boots that were _at least _seven inches high! On me, they would have swallowed at least two thirds of my leg, but on her, they only went up to right below her knees. She was tall! She wore the entire jewelry set from Fossil called Rose Gold Bling. I could barely make out the words on her bag but it looked like it said FASHION, FASHOFF. I swear, I have never met someone so intimidating in my entire life. I could feel her icy blue eyes on me and wondered if they were even natural. Was it possible for someone to have such cold eyes?

There were a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence when the headmistress cleared her throat. We both looked at her.

"Ms Lightwood, this is Clarissa Fray. You two are in the same grade and have the same lunchtime as well as some of the same periods. Ms Fray, you have first period calculus, don't you?" I nodded. "Good, so does Ms Lightwood. Please show her around the school and help her get settled in." And with that, the Headmistress walked away, leaving me alone with the tall raven haired girl.

**A/N: How was it? Short again, I know. This was more of a transition chapter. The next chapter will be pretty long, but only if you review! I also want to know what POV you like best. I'm thinking of doing a mix of Izzy, Clary, Simon, and Jace in the next chapter. Please review if you want to say anything about the POV or story. Or please, ust review!**

**Disclaimer: I am SO not Cassandra Clare. I wish though.**


	4. First Day of School

**A/N: Yay! Ch 4! Hopefully, this length meets all of your requirements! Before we start, shoutout to all those who reviewed!**

**CLACEandFAX  
sylviexx  
Bookworm24601  
hawaiiangrl  
momo347  
NerdHERDer1  
Snow Angel5466  
MaxWaylandGrey  
JaceLover4eva  
Anonymous1997**

**Thank you all so much, now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

**Izzy POV**

Oh, great. First, Headmistress leaves me alone with mundane, then mundane is supposed to lead me to class and around school, _and _I share a lot of my schedule with mundane. How much worse can this get?

"So, I'm Clary Fray. This is Shadow County High. And you're Isabelle Lightwood, right? May I ask why you transferred from Raziel Academy?" I turned to the mundane who had just finished her rant.

"Yeah, my name's Isabelle. And I transferred to this shit of a school because my parents made me. That's all, alright? Don't say anything else about it. Oh, and you're wearing the _same shorts as me?_" I was shocked since when do people, especially mundane have such a similar fashion sense as me that they wear the same **shorts**! Even the rest of her outfit wasn't bad. But of course, I looked better. I mean, she was wearing a green ruffle baby doll, not bad, those shorts, some ballet flats, with **no **heels, a green clover necklace, why wear a simple leaf on your neck, and a Juicy Couture bag, the best part of her look.

The mundane, oh sorry, _Clary, _looked taken aback by my "rude" reply. Sure, it wasn't nice, but whatev. Who said she could ask me stuff like that? Especially since she just said the Angel's name like it didn't mean shit to her! I mean, WTF?

Apparently, she got over it because she asked me for my schedule. Which, BTW, I hate. It goes somewhat like this:

Period 1:Calculus-_Mr. Hart _**M337**  
Period 2:AP European History- _Mrs. Agee _**H104**  
Period 3:AP Biology- _Mr. Russo _**S129**  
Period 4:Lunch-_No Teacher_** MPR  
**Period 5:Literature-_Mr. Burbidge _**L95**  
Period 6:Fashion-_Mrs. Picotti _**A28**  
Period 7:Dance-_Ms. Tyrell _**A561**

I have math first, then my two AP classes, lunch, English, then my favorites:fashion and dance. Yeah, I may look dumb and an only-care-about-fashion-airhead, but I do have AP classes. AP Euro is just because Hodge, someone you'll just have to meet on your own, is always making me study European this, European that. Something about needing to know the surroundings of Idris, or whatnot. Oh, and about Idris, just find out about it on your own. So, I guess I should thank him. My second AP class was because of the fact that I had to study all about human life, animal life, as well as _demon and Downworlder _life, so biology is now one of the subjects I ace.

I look back at Clary and see her comparing schedules and nodding to herself. She then looks up, her eyes wide in a mix of resignment and … _fear._

"What?" I ask.  
"You have 3 out of 7 periods with me."

_Oh great._

**Clary POV**

I sneak a glance at Isabelle as we walk down the locker hall towards the M wing. Apparently, she was already shown to her locker, so thank God for that.

Isabelle suddenly halts in front of a bathroom. "What?" I ask. She goes inside and gestures me in. I follow her. She stops in front of a mirror and leans towards it. Then, she pops out some blue contacts from her eyes, revealing some truly nice charcoal eyes underneath. They're much less intimidating.

"You have brown eyes? Why were you wearing blue contacts? I think brown looks better on you." I say, wondering if I was a bit too outstraight. I was right. Isabelle turns and scowls at me. "No questions, remember? Besides, what would you know?" With that, she turns around and walks out and continues down the hallway again. And again, I follow her.

I wonder what her problem was, being all snobby. _Oh well, _I think, _maybe she just needs to settle in. I should probably check my schedule to make sure we're really going the right way._

Period 1:Calculus-_Mr. Hart _**M337**  
Period 2:US History-_Mr. Hampton _**H225**  
Period 3:AP Biology-_Mr. Russo _**S129**  
Period 4:Lunch-_No Teacher _**MPR**  
Period 5:AP Literature-_Mr. Sanders _**L96**  
Period 6:2D and 3D Art-_Ms. Farron _**A101**  
Period 7:Dance-_Ms. Tyrell _**A561**

"So, the M wing is where math is, H is for history, S is science, L is language arts, and A is art. So it's pretty easy to remember and I'm sure you'll get it in no time. For lunch, it's a bit confusing. On Mondays, we eat with all the other grades. On Tuesdays, sophomores and freshmen eat together, Wednesdays is the sophomores with the juniors, Thursdays is sophomores and seniors, and Fridays is just sophomores. Get it?" I look at her after explaining.

She just nods her head and keeps walking. I can tell she's thinking so I stay silent for the rest of the way there. When we get to the math door, I ask, "You ready?" She shrugs her shoulders. I take a deep breath and walk in.

It wasn't as eventful as I thought it would be. Isabelle went up to introduce herself, I went up to Mr. Hart to explain why I was late, then sat on the right of Simon, my afore mentioned best friend. He looks at me and raises and eyebrow. I mouth _I'll tell you at lunch_. He nods and turns to the front again. The rest of that was fine, as was periods two and three. Then, lunch came.

**Simon POV**

There was something wrong with Clary, I knew it. I've known her for, like, ever! Finally, lunch came. I paid for my veggie taco with tomato juice and sat down at our usual table. While, I waited for everyone else to come, I looked over my schedule again. I actually liked it:

Period 1:Calculus-_Mr. Hart _**M337  
**Period 2:US History-_Mr. Hampton _**H225  
**Period 3:Chemistry-_Mrs. Terri _**S144  
**Period 4:Lunch-_No Teacher _**MPR  
**Period 5:Literature-_Mr. Burbidge _**L95  
**Period 6:Filming-_Mrs. Hoberman _**A87  
**Period 7:PE-_Mr. Rook _**Gym**

When I looked up, I saw Clary and the rest of the gang coming. I waved my hand and they all rushed for the table. When everyone was seated, we burst into talk about schedules, teachers, classmates, and summer, all while we ate. I looked around my table, realizing how much I missed everyone. I should probably give you a little info on each of them:

**Clary-**My best friend, a girl, with red hair, green eyes, artistic ability. She's pretty, but she doesn't know it. We've been best friends ever since… a long time ago.  
**Maia-**Again, a girl. She's average height and actually looks pretty good. She's spunky and I love just talking to her. Clary says she likes me, but I still can't believe it.  
**Eric-**My other best friend, also the drummer of our band, with Matt. He's also a bit of a poet, but whatever he writes sucks balls. Literally. He's been going out with Sheila, but thank God that _she _doesn't sit here. Other than that, Eric's a good guy.  
**Matt-**My other other best friend, and the last person from the band. Matt actually has a decent girlfriend, who also sits with us. He's a good guy, nice, kind, funny.  
**Eliza-**Matt's girlfriend. She has blonde hair and mocha eyes. She's pretty smart, although she doesn't look it. She's pretty nice, and fun to hang around.  
**Aline-**A friend of Maia's ever since she transferred from somewhere in Europe. She has nice long hair, slender body and is fashionable. She can be snobby and bossy at times, but she cares for her friends.  
**Jake-**Eliza's brother. He's strongly built, captain of the football team, and one of the top on the basketball team. He's athletic, an average GPA, and a video gamer, like me.

So that's everyone. After a while in, I looked at Clary to see her staring in the direction of the raven-haired girl, Isabelle from earlier. I followed Clary's eyes as Isabelle made her way over to a table in the corner where two other boys sat, one dark haired, one light haired. I looked at Clary again and saw more than heard her gasp.

**Clary POV**

I followed Isabelle with my eyes as she walked to a table in the far corner of the room. I was going to ask her to sit with us, but I guess she already had somewhere to sit. I looked at her companions; a black haired boy that looked exactly like Isabelle, but with ice blue eyes, and a light haired boy that looked up at Isabelle. When I saw his face, I gasped.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Review to tell me! Please? I'm begging you! The next chapter is in Jace's POV! So the more you review, the faster I'll update. And who can guess who those two companions were? Should be pretty easy! Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Ummm… I think you already know what I'm gonna say.**


	5. Another Version of ch 4

**A/N: This chapter is going back in time. It starts at the first day of school like the previous chapter, but it's in Jace's POV. So, read and enjoy! And review please.**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things b/c I have to do them every chapter. But, if I were Cassandra Clare I wouldn't have to do them. So obviously… I don't own anything from here except the characters Eliza and Jake. And some of the fan girls of Jace.**

* * *

**Ch 5: Another version of the First Day of School**

**Jace POV:**

"Jace, you lazy slouch, get up and get ready for school! We're leaving in 13 minutes!" I heard Alec bang noisily and continuously on my door.

I made my way out of bed and opened the door for my _parabatai, _brother, and best friend to come in. "What do you want, Alec? Can't you see I don't want to get up or get ready for school." I yawned in his face as he came in, a look of disgust on his face, and I shut the door after him.

"Jace, why the hell are you wearing nothing but boxer shorts? You're supposed to be dressed by now." Alec looked over me, shaking his head.

"Alec, why are you wearing girl pants?" It was true. My best friend stood in front of me wearing pants that were made for girls, not guys. And they were some odd sickly green that reminded me of puke. So were his shoes. At least he was wearing a black polo shirt and black backpack. That at least told me that this was still Alec.

"Shut up and hurry the hell up. By the Angel, if we're late, you're the one responsible." Alec just ushered me toward my bathroom where I shut the door in his face and turned to look at the mirror.

"Whatever," I whispered. I finished brushing my teeth and used the toilet. I walked back out to where Alec was and opened my drawers. I pulled out a simple black t-shirt and some jeans. I quickly pulled them on and placed my black converse in front of me. I slipped them on and grabbed my backpack. It was already filled with everything, since Maryse insisted that we pack them before the first day of school.

I followed Alec down to the kitchen to find Isabelle trying to cook, _again! _The moment I saw her trying to handle flipping pancake batter I knew I wasn't going to be getting any breakfast that morning. As usual she was looking her usual fashion-y self in a tank top, jean shorts, her jewelry, and bag, and some heels, _again._

"Hey Iz, where's that pendant of yours? You know, that red one that can tell when demons are nearby?" I asked as I've never seen her without it. But I didn't see it on her neck this morning.

"It's in my bag, along with my whip and some seraph blades. What, did you really think I was going to school without any weapons? I mean, yeah, it's a mundane school, but still. Remember that vampire last week? I advise you to hide some weapons on you as well." Isabelle answered me as she turned around, holding a now ruined pancake. "Breakfast?"

"Uh, no thanks Iz. Now come on, we better go. School's gonna start and both Jace and I have weapons on us. We're not that stupid, you know." Alec looked at the pan in horror and disgust.

"Oh come on. My cooking's not that bad. And actually yes, you two _can _be that stupid. I'm just being nice and reminding you. And yeah, we don't want to be late for the first day of school." Iz put down the pan, grabbed her bag from a nearby chair, patted Church on the head, and followed Alec and I out of the kitchen.

We walked towards the elevator, opened the door and got in. We rode down to the bottom and down the hall. We walked out the Institute and towards the gates. Once outside, we got a cab to school where we walked to the office. We got there and the administrator gave us our schedules. While she gave me mine, she smiled at me and batted her eyelashes, obviously checking me out. _Typical._

"What are your schedules?" I heard Alec say to the left of me. We all shoved our schedules together:

Mine:

Period 1:Bones and the Body-_Mrs. Tarron _**S231  
**Period 2:AP European History-_Mrs. Agee _**H104  
**Period 3:Advanced Self Defense-_Mr. Rook _**Gym  
**Period 4:Lunch-_No Teacher _**MPR  
**Period 5:AP Literature-_Mr. Sanders _**L96**  
Period 6:AP Calculus-_Ms. Carol _**M212  
**Period 7:Wrestling-_Mr. Moor _**Gym**

**Locker number: L33 Locker combination: 34-9-22**

Alec:

Period 1:Literature Through Film- _Mr. Burbidge _**L95  
**Period 2:AP European History- _Mrs. Agee _**H104  
**Period 3:Advanced Self Defense- _Mr. Rook _**Gym  
**Period 4:Lunch-_No Teacher _**MPR  
**Period 5:AP Calculus-_Mr. Murfey _**M213  
**Period 6:Bones and the Body Advanced-_Mr. Russo _**S129  
**Period 7:Wrestling-_Mr. Moor _**Gym**

**Locker number: L32 Locker combination: 20-31-27**

Iz:

Period 1:Calculus-_Mr. Hart _**M337**  
Period 2:AP European History- _Mrs. Agee _**H104**  
Period 3:AP Biology- _Mr. Russo _**S129**  
Period 4:Lunch-_No Teacher_** MPR  
**Period 5:Literature-_Mr. Burbidge _**L95**  
Period 6:Fashion-_Mrs. Picotti _**A28**  
Period 7:Dance-_Ms. Tyrell _**A561**

**Locker number: L34 Locker combination: 7-12-15**

"Too bad, that's not much together. But oh well. At least our lockers are together." Alec looked at Iz and me and shrugged. Then, we went to our lockers.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. It's another short chapter. And I'm sorry about that, but this is as far as I can go for the sake of the plot. So please forgive me. And in return, you can expect the next chapter to be up by Saturday. Until then, please wait. And review !**


	6. Meeting

**A/N: OMG! I am SOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the late update but my computer went weirdo wacko on me and I hadn't uploaded the doc yet, so I am so sorry! But anyways, still in Jace's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: OMG! I'm two people at once! mystic ****night92 and Cassandra Clare!**** Ummmm… no. That's never gonna happen. Sorry! :(**

* * *

**Ch 6: Meeting**

**Jace POV**

On the way to our lockers, I saw tons, and I mean _tons, _of girls checking me out, as usual. My interest in them was even lower than it was at Raziel's since these girls were _mundanes. _As if I would ever go out with one. Sure, I've had my fair share, maybe more, of one night stands. But those were done on pure lust, not love. I wondered if we would see that one mundie that could _see _us. Was she really that extraordinary to have the Sight or was it something else?

I felt Alec nudge my shoulder to announce that we had reached our lockers. Alec was the most left out of the three of us, I was in the middle, and Isabelle was on my right. We quickly undid the locks and opened our lockers. We stuffed in some stuff like unnecessary books and papers and some backup weapons that would always stay in the locker. All three of us quickly glanced around to see if someone was watching. When we made sure no one was, Izzy and I nodded at Alec.

Alec swiftly brought out a _stele _from his pocket and drew a concealing rune on his bundle of weapons. It shimmered a bit before it was covered up by glamour, but Isabelle and I could still see it. I knew Alec could, too. He then passed the _stele _to me, and I did the same thing. I handed it next to Izzy who repeated the same procedure. There, now we wouldn't get caught with weapons or anything. I closed my locker door when I felt someone come up to me.

"Hi, you're new here, aren't you? I would've noticed you by now if you weren't. What's your name? I'm Ashley, caption of the cheerleaders and a junior here." I turned around to find some blondey smiling at me.

She was wearing a white see through skirt, a black tank top, and a red one-shoulder throw over. Her nails and lips were coated in red and she had one some red heels that I think even Izzy would approve of. She had one some bangles, a rainbow necklace, and some weird wire ring. And did she have red eyelashes? God, what do girls do for fashion? She certainly looked like your average cheerleader.

I saw that she was still waiting for a reply so I pulled it together and said in my seductive voice, "My name's Jace, I'm also a junior. This is my best friend, Alec, a senior, and his sister, Isabelle, a sophomore. Yeah, we're all new here." I pointed to each of them in turn.

I don't think Ashley even spared a thought for my friends because she just said back in her chirpy voice, "Oh I love that name, Jace." I noticed that she practically purred my voice, "Well, if you need any help settling in, I could always show you around."

I thought it over. This girl was actually pretty cute and if she was the captain of the cheerleaders, I had a pretty good idea what was in store for me. "Sure, I'd love that. Let's go now, here's my schedule. Alec, Izzy, you coming?" I handed Ashley my schedule and gestured to my friends.

Ashley didn't seem all that excited to have the other two with us but apparently she got over it. She led us away when a female voice stopped us.

"Miss Isabelle Lightwood, may I have a word with you?" We all turned around to see a strict woman in front of us. "That's the Headmistress, you don't want to get on her bad side. What'd your friend do?" Ashley whispered to me.

Isabelle turned to us and gave us a reassuring look. Alec and I shrugged, we'd see her at lunch and we'll ask her then. She hurried over toward the woman. Alec and I turned back to our guide, who looked elated that there was just one other person here besides me, and not two. She led us out of the building and across the campus. We went into the L building and stopped at the room L95.

"This is Lit through Film, Alec. Good luck." Ashley said with happiness, now it was just me and her.

"So Jacey, I can call you that, right? I have AP Biology with Mr. Tsylin, which is right next to your Bones and the Body class. So let's see, onto the S building." Ashley led me to another building and up a set of stairs.

She chattered the whole time there and I tuned her out, nodding when needed. She finally stopped outside a door. "So this is S230, your class is right there. Good luck, Jacey." And with that, she raised up and kissed my cheek, before sneaking into her classroom. Well, in we go to Bones and the Body. I opened the door.

Everyone turned to look at me, I was way beyond late. The teacher, Mrs. Tarron, looked to be around her early thirties, and she was currently eyeing me so that I knew she was mentally stripping me. I mean, really? I'm a student! Sure, a damn sexy hot one, but still a _student_! Some people just gross me out, sometimes. Anyway, I strolled down in between the two rows of desks and up to the front of the room.

"I'm Jace," I paused, should I say Wayland, or Lightwood? "Jace Wayland. I transferred from Raziel Academy. I hope you'll all welcome me into your fabulous school." I put a fake emphasis on fabulous. I mean, come on, this place sucked balls compared to Raziel's! But then again, Raziel's had money, from both the Clave _and _the families.

I noticed all the girls in the room were looking at me with pure lust in their eyes and the guys were staring at me with pure jealousy in their eyes. Of course they'd all be staring at me. I mean, why wouldn't they?

Mrs. Tarron assigned me a seat next to a guy named Jake. He seemed nice enough, I guess. I tuned out a lot of what the teacher said. I was bored. Why couldn't we be hunting demons right now? Why the hell do we have to attend a public mundane school? When the bell rang, I made a full bolt to the door. I had the next two classes with Alec, thank the Angel.

When I got out, I saw Ashley. "Hi Jacey, we have AP Euro History next, together. Don't you just love that? Now come on!" She then dragged me to the classroom where I entered and quickly sat down next to Alec, where Ashley couldn't be anywhere near me. Angel, she was annoying! Or was that just me being bored and tired?

"How'd first period go? You look strange." Alec stated beside me.

"Yeah, I got a double dose of Ashley Chatter. Do you know how much that girl can talk? And leave it up to you to be here before me, goody two shoes." I was really going lame on the insults right now, but I didn't care.

Alec chuckled and replied, "Well, I always have been more punctual than you. And aren't you going a bit lame on the insults? I mean, Ashley Chatter? You're usually more inventive than that." So I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Well, just one more period, and we have some action class. I really hope we're actually gonna do something." Alec snorted in agreement. We kept talking until a woman in her middle fourties walked in. Well, at least _she _wouldn't be drooling over me. I shuddered in disgust at the reminder of my science teacher.

The class passed fast, since this was all easy stuff for both me and Alec. We had learned this when we were 12 or something! And they call _this _Advanced Placement? But then again, we were taught by Hodge.

When the bell rang, Alec and I both jumped out of our seats and raced for the gym. We didn't need a guide for that. It was fighting time!

When we got there, Mr. Rook, a stern man that reminded me of Robert, gave us our uniforms which we quickly got changed into. If there's one good thing of living with Izzy, it's that you learn how to dress, undress, and change, _fast._ Either that, or you turn deaf.

After that, we went over some moves that Alec and I learned when we were 14 or so. Then we grouped off into pairs to do some basic fighting. Unfortunately, Alec and I weren't paired with each other. With anyone else, it wouldn't be any fun. It'd be all a piece of cake. With each other, we could've had some fun and really battle it out. Oh well, this is fine. I was paired with a guy named Sebastion. He was supposed to be the best in the class. Well, if you count out the Angel warriors, aka Alec and me.

Surprisingly, he was good. But, I was better. It was easy to win but then we took turns taking punches at each other, the other one always put up a defensive block. It was actually the best period of the day so far and by the end of it, a small coat of sweat made my skin gleam.

I met up with Alec outside the gym; talking to the guy I sit next to in bone class, Jake. Apparently, they were paired in class and Jake had offered to show us to lunch, and around after. It'd be a nice break from the talking blonde so I agreed. Besides, if Alec thought he was okay and he was my science buddy, I should get to know him. And he still seems fine by me. So, Jake led us to lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Longest chap ever! I really hope you guys like this chapter. Now, I would've gone farther, but I want all the pov's of the characters were at the same time before I moved on. Now, which POV would you like best for the next chapter? I can't decide! Please help me! And review, please!**


	7. Lunch

**A/N: Woohoo! It's chapter 7. This is the moment you've all been waiting for, peeps! Time for Jace and Clary to officially meet! Everybody shout for joy! :) So let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Exactly how many times do I have to put this up before everyone officially knows that I am **_**NOT **_**Cassandra Clare?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Jace POV**

Alec and I followed Jake to the lunch room, talking about classes. He was actually not that bad in looks, since he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, with a nice build, and I knew Alec would be considering him as a possible boyfriend. It turns out that he's a senior and besides my Bones class and this Self Defense class, he was in Alec's Calc class and our Wrestling class. He was also the captain of the football team and on the basketball team. He urged us to try out with him next week, Alec said we'd have to think about it. He also mentioned a Jonathon, Jake said he was one of the best sports players in the school's history. Not only that, but he was smart, good-looking to the girls, and had a fairly rich family.

"He has a little sister, Clary. She's a sophomore this year, and they were really close. I eat lunch with her, my little sister, and some others. I don't think they'd object, so if you'd like, you're welcome to sit with us for lunch." Jake was turning out to be not so bad, and if he were a Shadowhunter, he'd make a pretty good one. Alec was about to agree, but I interjected.

"No thanks, Alec and I already made plans for lunch, but thanks for offering." I told Jake in a sympathetic voice and Alec glared at me with a face that said "what the hell, Jace?". I whispered to him that we were going to sit with Izzy so we could talk about the other part of our lives with any mundies intervening. Alec just rolled his eyes but agreed.

"That's okay, but if that arrangement doesn't work out or you just need a break, you're always welcme at our table, kay? Well, we're here, so let's go buy some lunch!" Jake seemed happy and enthusiastic about eating so Alec and I shrugged and followed him in.

Almost immediately, a blonde girl with eyes like Jake waved and called us over. She was standing with a guy who had shaggy brown hair and a somewhat lanky build.

"Come on guys, I'll introduce you." Jake led us through the mob and towards the couple. "Elli, how was class? Nice to see you, Matt, even though you were just over at our house a few days ago. Elli, Matt, this Alec and Jace, they're new here and they were in my self defense class, so I offered to show them around. Alec, Jace, this is my little sister, Elli, and her boyfriend, Matt. They're both sophomores." Jake gestured to each person as they were introduced. The girl, Elli, spoke first.

"Jake, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't. Call. Me. Elli. My name is Eliza, not Elli. And I'm not that little anymore! And don't be so rude to my boyfriend." She glared daggers that could match up to Izzy's stare, surprisingly, then turned to us with a smile. "I'm Eliza, and this is my boyfriend Matt. Are you guys sitting with us?" She held her hand out and so did Matt. Alec and I shook them, and Alec told them that we'd be sitting somewhere else.

"Oh, too bad. Just let us know if you need anything, 'kay?" Matt told us, genuine disappointment in his voice. He seemed like a nice guy.

We talked until we paid for our lunch, then separated to go to our tables. Jake, Matt, and Eliza stopped to talk to a few more of their friends before they all rushed to a table. Alec and I chose a table in the corner, so we'd have a bit more privacy.

We saw Izzy and waved her over. Relief washed over her face and she started walking towards us. Once she sat down, it was like a dam of words broke inside her.

"You will not believe what happened to me. The headmistress called me so that she could get a mundie to lead me to class. Do I look that stupid? Oh, and guess what? The mundie, it was _her_. Like, no doubt about it. And, she practically has the same schedule as me! I mean, FTW, what is happening with my life?" She finished her rant with an angry sigh.

Alec looked at her with an amused look on his face. "By _her_, do you mean the mundie you saw last week, the one that could _see_ us?"

"Absolutely! Her eyes were the same, and eyes _never _lie. You can always count on the color eye of a person to identify them."

I looked up to tell her oh, sure. But when I looked up, I was met with a pair of emeralds framed with a sea of red. She was beautiful, glamorous, anything that can describe perfect. She was mine.

* * *

**Clary POV**

This guy, this guy with golden hair and golden eyes. It, was _him_. I dreamt about him last night. But last night, he had wings, he was shirtless, staring into the sunrise, and had lots of swirling tattoos. **(A/N: I'm referring to the picture Clary drew of him in COB, right after they rescued Simon from the hotel.) **I tried drawing him in history class, but I just couldn't get him right. And now, here he was, right in _front _of me.

My heart sank when Ashley, the official skank of the school, and some of her groupies came up to him. It looked like they were practically rubbing themselves on him! I felt anger and jealousy well up inside of me. Wait, what? I don't even know his name! Why I am I feeling this? Why him? Why now, when I don't have Jon here to help me? Why now?

* * *

**Izzy POV**

Oh my Angel! These girls were so FAKE! And their style sucks! I swear, even the mundie Clary looked better than this! I mean, really! They were so busy with Jace that Alec and I had to practically cram together to let them have space with my adoptive brother. They talked hella fast, so I could only catch a few of their names. Angel, they make me puke! I have never seen anyone so _fake _before!

The one called Ashley was wearing this pleated see through skirt, and let me tell you, pleated and see through do _not _go together! And she had one this red one shoulder thing with a black tank underneath. If she's going to wear that, wear it with _jeans_, bitch!

There was another one, Sasha, who was a wearing this ridiculous top that had her breasts piling on top of Jace's face with some super short shorts. Talk about revealing skin! And Bailey had a halter with a _ruffle skirt_? What is up with these people! And Jace is actually having fun socializing with them! If I didn't have such a strong tie with him, I'd call him a disgrace to our kind! I'm seriously thinking of betting with Alec on how long it takes Jace to get through with all of them.

_Bring! _Oh, Angel, finally! Lunch is _over_! Those bimbos won't be able to hang around anymore! Oh Angel, I'm _rambling_! What next?

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it was short, but it looked so long in Microsoft Word! The next chapter will be about the rest of the day, some demon hunting from our fav trio, and **_**maybe **_**some Jace and Clary, if I get enough reviews. So review people! And again, sorry about the chapter's length! ):**


End file.
